


When I Called You In The Summer

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: prompt: “Why are you/we whispering?”





	When I Called You In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ithilien22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/gifts).



_you ok to talk rn?_ Alec texted, one hand on his phone, one hand in a bowl of cold water, in a desperate attempt to cool down.

 

In answer, the phone in his hand started to ring. Alec fumbled with it for a second before answering.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Why are you whispering?” Magnus whispered back. “Are you ok? Is there someone there?”

 

Alec felt embarrassment rise in his cheeks, because while he had been whispering on purpose, the reason suddenly seemed a lot less logical than it had in his head. “It’s hot, Magnus. It’s too hot to speak normally.”

 

Despite himself, he was still whispering.

 

There was a hint of a laugh in Magnus’s voice when he whispered back, “Does the Institute not have air conditioning?”

 

“It’s another thing the Clave doesn’t believe in,” Alec responded, “like vacation days, or non cis straights.”

 

Magnus snorted on the other end of the line, before offering, “Do you want to come over and take advantage of my air conditioning for a few hours?”

 

Alec shook his head, only to realize a second later that Magnus couldn’t see him. “Uh, I shook my head, sorry. No, I have to be here in case someone needs me. I just...wanted to hear your voice for a bit.”

 

There was silence for a beat, and then, still whispering, Magnus said, “I like to hear your voice too, angel.”

 

Alec felt his heart warm, and before he could stop himself he whispered, “Stop saying things like that, it’s too hot to be heartwarming!”

 

Magnus started laughing on the other end of the line, and after a beat that laughter captured Alec too. Sides heaving, he accidentally knocked over the bowl of water that had been cooling his hand, and the ice water instantly soaked half his lap. His gale of laughter turned into a stream of bitten-back curse words turned back into laughter, and Magnus started making inquiring noises in his ear.

 

“Just dumped cold water on myself,” he explained.

 

“Wow, and I thought I was out of practice at sexting,” Magnus quipped.

 

The two of them quickly started laughing again, and, even though he was dripping with sweat and covered with ice water, Alec was happy.


End file.
